1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to horizontal well completion methods, and more particularly, to improve methods for completing the portions of a well bore and conduit which are positioned substantially horizontally in a hydrocarbon containing subterranean formation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horizontal wells are those wells wherein at least the lower end portion of the well bore is positioned substantially horizontally in a hydrocarbon containing subterranean formation. The horizontal portions of such wells have been completed "open hole" when the material forming the subterranean formation permits and "cased hole" where the subterranean formation is partially or wholly incompetent. In heretofore cased hole completions, the casing has been cemented in the substantially horizontal portion of the well bore utilizing impermeable cement. In those completions, a large number of perforations are generally required in order to allow the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation to readily flow through the impermeable cement and into the interior of the casing. Also, as a result of the large number of perforations, the migration of incompetent formation materials, i.e., sand, with the hydrocarbons by way of the perforations is often a problem.
Thus, there is a need for improved horizontal well cased hole completion methods whereby high fluid conductivity without sand migration is achieved.